1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a method for forming a film, and more particularly to a method for forming a barrier film of a semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, as a method for forming an electrode film and plugs on a device having a dual damascene structure, there has been a method in which the electrode film is obtained by forming a barrier film on the device surface, forming a conductive film on the barrier film surface to fill trenches on the device with the conductive film, and subsequently polishing the conductive film by means of a CMP (Chemical Mechanical Polishing) method to separate the conductive film remaining in the trenches.
As a material for composing the barrier film, tungsten nitride or tantalum nitride has been used. A conductive material which composes the conductive film for Cu wiring is not chemically bound to the material composing the barrier film. Thus, since the adhesion between the barrier film and the conductive film (particularly Cu) is poor, peeling occasionally occurs at the boundary between the conductive film and the barrier film during the CMP step after the formation of the conductive film, causing peeling off the conductive film from the device.
Patent document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2001-23930.
Patent document 2: Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. Hei 11(1999)-54459.
Patent document 3: Japanese Patent No. 3415207.
Patent document 4: Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. Hei 6(1994)-89873.
Patent document 5: Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2000-212749.
Patent document 6: Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2001-319930.
Patent document 7: Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. Hei 7(1995)-252660.